


Like it, honey?

by Crest87



Category: Sluggy Freelance
Genre: Captivity, F/M, Insanity, Kidnapping, Mutilation, Psychopaths In Love, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Mutilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 11:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crest87/pseuds/Crest87
Summary: Just a short deranged fanfic involving Riff and his old love, Sasha. Major spoiler regarding a character, explicit content. I may continue it.





	Like it, honey?

Riff's head stirred as he recovered slowly from unconsciousness. Mouth dry as sandpaper, blurred vision, feeble limbs, the works. He was lying on his back, apparently on a bed or at least a mattress, attempting to get up proved futile, all four of his limbs were tied down to the bed's corners. Trying to keep his cool he tried taking a look around the room. Despite being completely naked, he still had his sunglasses on, thankfully. Although the room he was in was almost completely devoid of sunlight, it had only a tiny barred window on the far right corner. The only things he could make out with his fuzzy eyesight was some kind of table next to the bed and a door to the far left. As if on cue, the door opened shedding a little more light to the room momentarily, before the female figure that stepped in closed the door again behind her. The sound of bare feet taking steps on tiled floor drew closer. He might as well call out to whoever it was, but the only sound he managed to make was a pathetic, awkward croak. 

''Ah, you're awake Riph. Great, I'm here phor you.''

Riff's blood froze. He would recognize that voice unmistakably no matter how bad shape his head was in. 

Sasha? No. Her name is Kusari. How? Why?

He turned his head towards the woman in an attempt to confirm it. She had her back turned and was leaving some stuff on the table, but he made out the short blonde haircut. She turned around and walked to the bed with something in her hand. She didn't appear to be wearing anything more than a tank top and panties.

''No worries honey. I'll take care oph you.''

Why is she speaking with a lisp?

She sat on the side of the bed and flicked on the switch for a dim light just above it. Riff twitched, between the still lingering wooziness and his overly sensitive vision, even that tiny light bulb was too much for his eyes now to focus on anything. Much less her, who was leaning directly in front of the light and just above Riff's face. He felt a delicate but firm hand on the back of his head, lifting it up and what was probably a glass touch his lips. He tried to move his mouth away.

''It's water, Riff. Drink, you need it.''

Against his usually stricter judgement now greatly loosened by his arid throat and mouth, Riff took a few careful sips at first, then he greedily gulped down the entire glass. If she wanted to poison him she would have easily done so by now, after all.

''Pheel 'etter now honey? Iph you need 'ore just ask.'' Kusari whispered with what he may have called genuine concern as she left the empty glass on the floor.

It did feel a lot better, actually. He let the much needed hydration permeate his system for a few seconds while taking a few deep, even breaths. Kusari's hand was still holding up his head, her grip was a bit looser now and she was gently caressing his face with her free hand. 

''N-no, stop.''

Kusari stopped abruptly, but continued to hold his head up. Riff shook his head in an attempt to shed the remaining drowsiness and tried to focus his still slightly blurry vision on his caretaker and captor. Fair skin, icy blue eyes, short blonde hair with two long strands framing her face, as far as Riff could tell she still maintained pretty much the same looks. Until he noticed her cheek. Her left bloody cheek. For a moment Riff thought it was just unnaturally pulled back somehow. It was actually sliced open from lip and almost to ear. Noting his rapt attention to her cheek, Kusari gave an awkward, lopsided smile and slowly turned her head so Riff could inspect her deformity in full detail.

''Like it, honey?''

It wasn't just sliced open. There was no loose skin hanging. A large portion of the cheek was practically cut out, leaving the left side of her mouth completely exposed, her gums and pearly white teeth glistening in the dim light. The edges of the surrounding skin seemed fully healed, the wound was definitely not recent. She turned her head back to him again and offered her previous uneven smile.

''Well? What do you think?''

Riff remained flabbergasted for a couple of seconds, still staring at her. 

''What...what the hell happened Kusari?''

The woman gave him a blank look befitting a soulless machine. More than a superficial likeness, he wanted to remind himself.

''Haphened? Nothing, really. I just thought I look 'etter like this.''

Riff's mouth hanged open in disbelief as he stared into her calm eyes. 

''What's that supposed to mean?''

Kusari crawled over from the edge of the bed and mounted Riff's waist. Riff felt the warmth of her bare legs on him. He was already creeped out, more so when she put her hands on his chest and leaned in closer.

''It 'eans that I didn't like that cheek, so I got rid oph it.''

She run a finger along the edge of mutilated skin on her lower jaw.

''A whole lot cuter now, right?''

Riff was left stunned, barely even breathing. He looked into her serene blue eyes for a few seconds, trying to comprehend what could have gone off in that already messed up digital mind of hers.

''You've gone completely nuts.''

Kusari remained perfectly still, staring back at Riff. For a moment Riff regretted his brash words in fear that she may turn violent. Her demeanor had always been calm and aloof, but what little emotions she had could turn twisted enough for her to act out on them, usually by murdering someone. Fortunately, Kusari just cocked her head to the side and shrugged indifferently.

''Huh. You're phro'a'lly right. It's got to 'e a typhe oph 'ody integrity disorder.''

She casually kept gently running her fingers on Riff's chest , then started working her way up his neck, all the while keeping an attentive gaze fixed on his face. Riff stiffened and held his breath when Kusari's thumbs softly played with his adam's apple. He was getting more distressed by the second, but tried to act cool. Tried.

''What...What do you want from me Kusari?''

Her movement ceases again completely for a tiny moment. Without any warning Kusari lurched forward, grabbed his chin firmly and forced her lips on his. Riff did not resist, getting caught off guard was only half the reason for it. The last thing he wanted was to make her more unstable, so he just went with it. The sensation itself wasn't anything overly special, barring the slightly excessive dribbling of saliva from her mutilated cheek, but it still sent a weirdly pleasant sensation all over his body. Maybe it was due to having memory of their previous relationship. Maybe it was the sense of danger that irrationally excited him. Or maybe he just liked the idea of making out with a girl that had part of her face sliced open. 

No. No, that's not right. He wasn't fucked in the head. Just stressed. A lot. He had to go with it to avoid anything worse. Naturally.

He let his tongue push against hers. Kusari savors it for a few seconds, her hand working its way to Riff's crotch. As she starts stroking his member she pulls back slightly to lock eyes with him again, wearing a macabre and gentle grin. 

''See, honey? We always work it out''.


End file.
